


Hot Chocolate

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Montreal Canadiens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Alex contemplates the day over a cup of hot chocolate.





	

Alex sipped his hot chocolate, enjoying the rich chocolatey flavour and the way it warmed his insides. He was curled in front of the fireplace, eyes watching the red flames dance.

It was kind of nice having a moment to unwind, to relax and enjoy a simple pleasure.

They had spent the morning with the team earlier, playing in the freshly fallen snow like kids. A snowball fight had broken out, and while no one would admit to, Alex was pretty sure it had been Brendan. Shea had tried to turn it into training but had been bombarded by snowballs and had ended up hiding in the snow fort, Carey was constructing.

He and Brendan had ended up losing to Shaw and Radulov but then the group had decided to make snowmen.

Which had of course turned into a competition.

Alex would be disappointed when someone inevitably knocked them down but it had been fun at the time.

His teeth had begun to chatter from the cold at that point. Brendan had of course taken one look at him and immediately dragged him inside to warm up.

Brendan had fixed him his hot chocolate and sent him to sit by the fire while he ordered take out.

Brendan joined him on the couch and Alex curled up against him. It had been a good day and he couldn’t help but hope that it was a good sign of what was to come in the new year.


End file.
